Truth About Men
by Lady Nuala
Summary: It's some what a song fic. The x-men and Brother Hood are at a new teenage hang out, and it's karaoke night! Please R&R!
1. Truth About Men

Hey! I don't own the x-men! This would be my idea of having the guys do karaoke.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Truth About Men  
  
Everyone was at the opening of a new teenage hang out. It was packed to the limit with people of all ages. Most where there to chat, but what they really wanted was to see people do Karaoke. A few people got off stage, and a man climbed on.  
  
"So, who will be our next victim?" He laughed. The crowed laughed with him.  
  
"Hey, like why don't we get the boys to sing?" Kitty asked grinning. Tabitha smirked at the idea.  
  
"That's not a bad idea." Rogue commented. "I need to get back at Kurt. He got hair in the bath tub again." She said making a face. Kitty giggled and nodded.  
  
"Come! Lets get the next person or persons up here!" The man yelled out. The crowed chanted for some one else to go up on stage. Kitty grabbed Kurt's hand and stuck it up.  
  
"Kitty! Vhat are you doin?" He whined.  
  
"Pay back elf." Rogue grinned. She grabbed Evan's hand and held it up too. "Refuse and you'll be in a coma." She whispered to Evan. He gulped a nodded slowly. Tabitha managed to get Forge and Ray up there. Jean coxed Scott up there too.  
  
"All right!" The man yelled. The room was filled with applause. The five of them started either at the massive crowd or at the small television with the words. Each took a microphone from the guy. The music started up and they stared at the words.  
  
[Scott:] We don't like to go out shoppin', We don't care what's on sale. [Evan:] We just want to sit with a bag full of chips, Watchin' the NFL. When you come over at half-time, An' say: "Does this dress fit too tight?" [Scott:] We just look you in the eye with a big fat lie, An say:"Uh, uh: Looks just right."  
  
[ALL:] Well, that's the truth about men. Yeah, that's the truth about us. [Scott:] We like to hunt and golf on our days off, Scratch, an' spit, an cuss. [Evan:] It don't matter what line we hand you, When we come draggin' in. [ALL:] We ain't wrong; we ain't sorry, An' it's probably gonna happen again.  
  
[Evan:] We hate watchin' "Steel Magnolias". We like "Rambo" an' "Die Hard 4". [Forge:] Jump up and down like fools when we see the new tools, At the Home Depot store. [Kurt:] We don't really wanna take you to dinner, At some fancy restaurant. [Ray:] The only reason we do is 'cause we know it leads to, The one thing that we all want.  
  
[ALL:] Well, that's the truth about men. Yeah, that's the truth about guys. [Ray:] We'd rather play guitars and work on cars, Than work on the problems in our lives. [ALL:] An' though we might say it to you, Every now and then, We ain't wrong; we ain't sorry, An' it's probably gonna happen again.  
  
[Evan:] Well, if you want to know what we're all thinkin', It's nothing too complex. [Scott:] It's just somethin' cold for drinkin', And a whole lot of s-e......  
  
[ALL:] Yes, that's the truth about men. Yeah, that's the truth about us. We like to hunt and golf an' drive around, lost, Scratch, an' spit, an' a whole lot of other disgustin' stuff. [Kurt:] It don't matter what line we hand you, When we come a-crawlin' in. [ALL:] We ain't wrong; we ain't sorry, An' it's probably gonna happen again.  
  
[All:] We ain't wrong; we ain't sorry, An' it's probably gonna happen; Sure, it's gonna happen; You know it's gonna happen again. An' that's the truth about men.  
  
Logan jumped on stage and startled everyone.  
  
[Logan:] You know it, son.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So? When I heard the song, I though about the x-boys. I'll have the girls do one, and then the Brother Hood too. Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Too Sexy

Chapter 2: I'm too sexy  
  
Pietro shot his hand up as the man on the stage demanded for another group.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lance cried as her grabbed Pietro's hand. The other hand shot up.  
  
"We can do better than the x-geeks. If we can't beat them in a fight, we can at least show them up in talent." Pietro said smirking. Freddy was chewing a mouth full of sandwiches.  
  
"You mean- we have to- go up- there- and -sing?" He asked between swallows. Pietro nodded.  
  
"Come on!" Pietro shouted and dragged the boys up to the stage.  
  
"What are they up to?" Kitty whispered to Rogue. Rogue shrugged.  
  
"What ever it is, it ganna be good." She said smiling.  
  
"Well ladies and gentlemen! Looks like we're going to have group contests all night long!" The man yelled over the people's voices. Pietro took the microphones and threw them to the others. Todd grabbed the mic. With his tongue. "Eww!" Echoed through the room.  
  
"What, yo?" Todd asked shrugging. They all turned to the screen and waited for the lyrics and music to kick on.  
  
[Pietro:] I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love Loves going to leave me  
  
[Lance:] I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
  
Lance spotted kitty as he started to sing. He figured he would get down with his 'bad' self. Pietro was already busting moves for the ladies; then again he was getting some whistles from the men.  
  
So sexy it hurts  
  
[Todd:] I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan New York and Japan  
  
Freddy swayed from side to side as his turn came.  
  
[Freddy:] I'm too sexy for your party No way I'm disco dancing  
  
[Pietro:] I'm a model you know what I mean And I'll do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk yeah on the catwalk I'll do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
[Lance:] I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car Too sexy by far  
  
Todd grabbed someone's hat with his tongue as he saw the next part of the song.  
  
[Todd:] And I'm too sexy for my hat I'm too sexy for my hat what do you think about that  
  
Freddy walked up and down the stage, as he started to 'strut his stuff.'  
  
[Freddy:] I'm a model you know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah and the catwalk yeah on the catwalk  
  
Pietro jumped on op of the speaker that stood on the stage and started to shake his little touché.  
  
[Pietro:] I shake my little touché on the catwalk I'm to sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my  
  
Lance stuck a pose trying to impress Kitty. It was working or at least that's all he could see.  
  
"Lance is sooo cute when he tries something like that!" Kitty giggled.  
  
"Spare us the details." Evan said rolling his eyes.  
  
[Lance:] 'Cause I'm a model you know what I mean  
  
[Freddy:] And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk yeah on the catwalk  
  
[Pietro:] I shake my little touché on the catwalk I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
  
[Todd:] Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
  
[Pietro:] I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love Loves going to leave me  
  
[ALL:] And I'm too sexy for this song  
  
The crowd was crazier when they finished. They didn't stop even after they were back their table. Pietro shot a smirk at Evan as he had walked by.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~8  
  
So what do you think? Is there a song you would like to have the x-girls sing or maybe Wanda? Please tell me in your review! =^_^= 


	3. Chapter 3: Real Good Man

Chapter 3: Real Good Man  
  
The x-men growled as the Brother Hood walked by. Kitty on the other hand smiled as Lance went by. The crowd was cheering for more.  
  
"I think we should do this every week." The man said walking onto the stage again. "Alright! DO we have any challengers? Don't be shy!" The man grinned. The doors opened and closed. "Who would challenge these two groups?" He asked pointing to the x-boys and the Brother Hood. A man in a trench moved forward in the crowd. He didn't raise his hand or speak up. "Is there anyone who is brave enough to top our last group?" Remy or better know by the mutant society, Gambit, gracefully jumped on stage and grinned.  
  
"I'll take dat mon ami." He said with a heavy French accent. The man grinned and handed over his mic.  
  
"What's that swamp rat up to?" Rogue hissed to no one imperticular. Inside she was actually happy to see him, but she would never let anyone know. Remy waited in the center, for the lyrics to flash up on the screen.  
  
Girl you've never known no one like me  
  
He moved across the stage and took off his trench. The women in the crowd screamed with delight. Rogue growled at them.  
  
Up there in your high society  
  
They might tell you I'm no good  
  
Girl they need to understand  
  
Just who I am  
  
I may be a real bad boy  
  
But baby I'm a real good man  
  
Rogue sat up straighter as she listened to the words. Remy made sure he made eye contact with her. Someone tossed him a cowboy hat. He slipped it on and took off his shirt. The man who owned the place was about to object, but the women kept him at bay.  
  
I may drink too much and play too loud  
  
Hang out with a rough and rowdy crowd  
  
That don't mean I don't respect  
  
My Mama or my Uncle Sam  
  
Yes sir, yes ma'am  
  
I may be a real bad boy  
  
But baby I'm a real good man  
  
I might have a reckless streak  
  
At least a country-mile wild  
  
If you're gonna run with me  
  
It's gonna be a wild ride  
  
When it comes to loving you  
  
I've got velvet hands  
  
Remy ran his hands down his body, sending all the females screaming. He then spun around landed on his knees and did the pelvic thrust on the ground.  
  
I'll show you how a real bad boy  
  
Can be a real good man  
  
I take all the good times I can get  
  
I'm too young for growing up just yet  
  
Ain't much I can promise you  
  
'Cept to do the best I can  
  
I'll be damned  
  
I may be a real bad boy  
  
But baby I'm a real good man  
  
I may be a real bad boy  
  
Oh but baby I'm a real good man  
  
Yes I am  
  
Remy grinned at Rogue. She could feel her cheeks burn. Remy grabbed his shirt and jumped off the stage. He strutted over to Rogue.  
  
"Like it, chere?" He asked. His voice was husky which made Rogue blush. She grabbed the gumbo's wrist and pulled him out side.  
  
"Like, she is sooo embarrassed!" Kitty giggled. Rogue was still in ear range and gave Kitty a rude gesture. Kitty 'hmphed.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HEY again! SO what do you think about this song? So who do you want to have sing next? Please R&R! Thank you! 


End file.
